It is often necessary to carry long items in the bed of a pickup truck, van or SUV where the load extends out past the rear end body of the vehicle and when transported, the load may fall out or become damaged during transport due to a lack of support. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a bed extender system that could be used to provide additional support for oversized items and be collapsible to fit into a tight space for storage when not in use while being lightweight enough to be carried and handled with one hand if necessary. The bed extenders in the prior art accomplish the task of supporting long items in transportation but do not collapse enough to store in tight spaces when not in use and they are too heavy to handle with one hand. They require drilling many holes to achieve the desired height and also require welding to build which raises the cost of manufacturing. An example U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,088 issued on Sep. 19, 1995 to Broad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,389 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,656 issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Davy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,743 issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Johnson, et al, show bed extenders that collapse into more than one piece, requiring additional storage space as well as making them heavy and cumbersome to handle with one hand. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,028 issued on Dec. 6, 2011 to Segeren, et al, the bed extender can be folded in one piece for storage but still occupies a lot of space and is also very heavy as a result of the folding feature. In all the cited prior art, welding is the method used for attaching their components and height adjustments are made by inserting a pin in one of several holes that are drilled in the assembly, which raises the cost of manufacturing.